


get closer (i need you in my arms)

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr prompts [5]
Category: The Mummy Returns (2001)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Pre-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It isn't supposed to be like this.





	get closer (i need you in my arms)

**Author's Note:**

> @ahmanet said: anck-su-namun/nefertiri & 3 because that pairing lacks in my life (from [this prompt list.](http://diosia.tumblr.com/post/159952282876/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you))
> 
> titled after [panther by made in heights](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YqtPIP3cQ7U)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It isn’t supposed to be like this.

“Please don’t,” Nefertiti says, “please, don’t leave.”

Nefertiti, daughter of the pharaoh, wasn’t raised to beg, to _ask_ anyone of anything. But the words are still coming out of her mouth, sounding small and frightful as they roll off her tongue.

She is trying not to cry, Anck Su Namun’s heart is already breaking.

“I have to,” Anck Su Namun says softly, taking the younger woman into her arms, “I have to go. You know this. Nefertiti hooks her chin on the soft slope of her shoulder and hides her face in her neck. Her clammy, unsteady hands are smearing the ink, but neither of them care to notice.

Anck Su Namun promises, “I will return to you,” with a soft kiss to the crown of Nefertiti’s skull before pulling away, and the air between them is already cold with loss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
